


Simplicity

by myladyriver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyriver/pseuds/myladyriver
Summary: But here, in this moment, with Hermione crushed to her chest, she knew she would give anything to be able to spend even just one day not having to look over her shoulder.





	Simplicity

“Bellatrix...” Hermione breathed.

“I needed to remind myself that you’re safe,” Bellatrix sighed, stepping forward swiftly to enfold Hermione in her arms, her lips at Hermione’s ears.

“I’m not. Neither of us are, Bella,” Hermione gently reminded, though that didn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around Bellatrix’s waist and running her hands up a familiar, corset-encased back.

“I know.” Bellatrix clutched at her young witch as if she could change this fact if she could only just hold tightly enough. Hermione’s fingertips dug into the rough fabric of Bella’s dress beneath the curtain of disheveled curls, aching with empathy that a part of her wished she felt less acutely. 

Not for the first time, Bellatrix cursed the War and all the idiots fighting on each side that had put her and Hermione in this position. She was beginning to care less and less who won, wishing only that it would end, and the fighting could stop. However, as much as she hated to think about it, she knew that as long as the Dark Lord was in power, Hermione would not rest, would reband with whatever few survivors were left and attempt the futility of continuing.  _ My silly little Gryffindor _ . All Bella wanted was to take her brave, naive, sweet witch away from all of the turmoil and bloodshed. She realized with a start that it was the first time since she had been a very little girl that she had any desire whatsoever to go in the  _ opposite _ direction of carnage of any kind. But here, in this moment, with Hermione crushed to her chest, she knew she would give anything to be able to spend even just one day not having to look over her shoulder. 

“Let’s go,” Bellatrix said abruptly, pulling back just far enough to look at Hermione. “We can go to your parents’ old house, with the cloaking spell it should still be safe.” At the skeptical expression creeping onto Hermione’s face, the one she knew preceded a well-intentioned speech about responsibilities, Bellatrix huffed and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. “Just for tonight. The War will neither be won nor lost in one night.” Hermione didn’t yet look entirely convinced, so she added softly, in barely more than a whisper, “Please?” If Hermione was surprised by the genuine supplication, she was excellent at hiding it, but her features did soften a little, and she gave a tiny nod. 

“Come on,” Hermione smiled, taking Bella’s hand, and with a  _ crack _ the two women disappeared.

 

While Hermione tossed the salad she had prepared to go with dinner, she kept one eye on Bellatrix, who in all honesty was behaving rather concerningly. It wasn’t anything she was doing-- rather, it was what she wasn’t. Usually, when circumstances had them inside for any kind of extended period of time, Bella would become increasingly antsy, starting with basic restlessness and most of the time ending in outright cabin fever. But now, as Hermione had been cooking, all Bellatrix had been doing was lounging on the couch, sprawled out with her feet up, some papers in her hands that she was seemingly engrossed in. 

“What are you reading over there?” Hermione called, stepping away from the food for a moment to stand in the doorway to the adjacent living room. 

“Mmm, the paper you wrote on the particulars and dangers of becoming an Animagus. It’s very well written.”

“Where did you get that?” Hermione asked, confused and incredulous. “And why are you interested?”

Bellatrix shrugged, not looking up from her reading.

“It was lying around somewhere. And I’m  _ interested _ because  _ you _ wrote it.” Her tone indicated that that should have been abundantly obvious.

“I…” Hermione was rather at a loss as to what to say next. “It just doesn’t seem like a topic that would really be...up your ally.” 

Bella pursed her lips, and finally set the papers down in her lap and turned to look at her lover. 

“It’s not,” she said bluntly. “As I have no intention of becoming one, it bears little relevance on my life. But  _ you _ are relevant to me. And I admit, I was...curious. Reading even a scholarly paper gives insight, on how you think, what your thought processes are. I find it intriguing.”

“All right,” Hermione conceded.  _ I suppose that makes sense. To some degree, anyway.  _ “Dinner’s just about ready, if you’re hungry,” she offered, unsure of what else to say. It had never occurred to her that Bellatrix would really be so interested in the way her mind worked, not to this extent, at least. 

“Perfect,” Bellatrix declared, swinging her legs off the couch and placing her booted feet on the floor. She rose, stretched, and sauntered over to Hermione, placing a brief kiss upon her lips before stepping past her and toward the kitchen table. Even more bewildered than before, Hermione watched her for another moment before beginning to move again. She had never seen this woman so at peace with simplicity and domesticity before. Whatever had gotten into her, however, Hermione was starting to realize she kind of liked. It wasn’t something she would ever expect from her, but as long as Bella seemed content, so was she.


End file.
